This invention relates to a door security device, and more particularly to a brace-like member for securing the door against illegal entry.
Door guards or door security devices of the brace-type are well known in the art, as shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 598,405, Williams, Feb. 1, 1898; 1,304,394, Shyer, May 20, 1919; 1,944,783, Ciriacy et al, Jan. 23, 1934; 1,985,164, Green, Dec. 18, 1934; 2,073,024, Potter, Mar. 9, 1937; 3,583,743, Newell, June 8, 1971; 4,019,765, Nichola, Apr. 26, 1977; 4,036,518, Jost, July 19, 1977; 4,139,227, Spurr, Feb. 13, 1979; 4,157,128, Peters, June 5, 1979; 4,176,879, Cracraft, Dec. 4, 1979.
All of the above patents, except Ciriacy et al, Green and Potter, disclose brace-type door security devices having an elongated rod member made of telescoping rod sections, a foot at the lower end of the rod member for engaging the floor, and an upper head or yoke for engaging the doorknob shaft, to secure the rod member at an angle to the floor for bracing the door against illegal entry.
Ciriacy et al, Green and Potter disclose door stops having inclined legs with a foot portion for engaging the floor and a head portion permanently secured to the door, independently of the doorknob.
Ciriacy et al, Green, Potter, Williams, Newell and Peters disclose foot members having different types of shoes for engaging different types of floor surfaces.
Shyer, Nichola, and Cracraft disclose doorknob heads having circular devices for encircling the doorknob shaft. The heads of Shyer and Cracraft completely surround the doorknob shaft, but include separably connected pieces. The Nichola doorknob head is unitary, but hook-shaped to provide an opening for insertion laterally over the doorknob shaft.
None of the above patents disclose a completely circular, uitary, plate-like head having an opening large enough to fit over the doorknob, nor do any of the above patents disclose an abutment member on the upper end of the rod member for projecting beyond the doorknob head for engaging the door, in operative position, in order to absorb the maximum portion of the thrust of any force upon the door against the security device.